


-Guardians- [Destiel&Sabriel]

by alidaisnotonfire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangel - Freeform, B/B - Freeform, BoyxBoy, Brothers, Dean - Freeform, Demons, Destiel - Freeform, Fanfiction, Gabriel - Freeform, Gay, Heaven, Hell, LGBT+, M/M, SPNFamily - Freeform, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam - Freeform, Winchesters - Freeform, angel - Freeform, are ya ready?, bc i am, castiel - Freeform, i hope you enjoy, lets do this, now lets go, season five
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7671514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alidaisnotonfire/pseuds/alidaisnotonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>▪"Hey, Castiel, it's me again... I don't know if I can carry on like this. I lost hope."▪</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean Winchester had been praying to the angel of god for months. His little brother, Sam, got kidnapped and Dean can't find him anywhere.<br/>But when the Hunter is ready to give up, Castiel appears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> this little fic can also be found on my wattpad @alidaisnotonfire   
> set somewhere in season five  
> enjoy!   
> (if i made a grammar/spelling mistake pls dont kill me im just a simple german trying to improve my english)

•Guardians•

Prologue

~

Three Weeks Earlier

"Hey, Dean, I think I got something" Sam broke the silence that hung between the brothers for a while.

Dean closed the book he was reading, stood up from the uncomfortable bed and walked over to Sam.

"Here, get this" he said and turned the laptop so his older brother could see.

"Longmont, Colorado. Three inexplicable wonders in the last seven days. A one hundred fifty feet high tree suddenly grew in the middle of a field, a farmer's crop failure suddenly grew lots of corn and the weather was far too perfect for this time of the year." Sam summed up.

Dean's green eyes quickly scanned the screen before shrugging. Pretending not to care, he shrugged and grabbed his bottle of whiskey from the bedside table.

"Okay, I'm done" Sam slammed the laptop shut and crossed his armes "Are we gonna talk about what's up with you lately?"

"What do you want to hear?" Dean replied and drank the bottle in one go.

"Listen, Dean, I know you want to find Cas. I thought these wonders might be his fault. Remember Anna? When her grace fell to earth, she-" Sam said, before he got interrupted. Dean glared at his younger brother angrily.

"This is not about Cas, alright?! I am fine" he replied.

"Yeah not about Cas at all, of course" Sam muttered quietly to himself. Dean looked in the fridge for more alcohol.

"How many bottles did you have today?" Sam asked, concerned about his brother's mental and physical health.

"None of your business" Dean mumbled. The truth was, he lost count. Something around fifteen, maybe.

Sam sighed and opened his laptop once more.

"But are we gonna check this out or not? Because I really think it could be Cas" he asked.

"You have no proof that Cas even fell" Dean let out a sound of annoyance when he noticed there was nothing in the fridge.

"He doesn't answer prayers and summoning him doesn't work. What other explanation is there" 

Dean didn't answer and lay down on the bed again.

"But Dean-"

"For once, Sammy, shut up"

~

Dean didn't sleep well that night. Bleeding angels were falling out of the sky in his dreams. He was tossing and turning, shaking violently as he saw the light of life leaving a pair of piercing blue eyes.

Suddenly he woke up and was glad to finally escape the nightmares. He ruffled his hair with one hand, before freezing. The bed next to him was empty.

"Sam?" he called out. No response. He's probably just out for a walk, no reason to panic, Dean thought.

He stumbled out of bed and saw Sam's phone and wallet on the table. There was a small trail of blood across the room, from Sam's bed to the door.

Dean's little brother was gone and the hunter's world began to fall apart.


	2. Lost Hope

•Guardians•

Chapter One  
Lost Hope

~

Present day

Dean Winchester sat down on the uncomfortable bed in the poor motel, in which his things had been lying around for the last few weeks.

The hunter looked at his bleeding wrists and shoulders. They were full of scars, some of them already fading, but the most were fresh.

Sighing he wiped some of the demonblood from his face. He had found some demons in a diner downtown, but they were more than he had expected.

Not that he cared.

He hadn't been caring for a while and behaved reckless, hoping that a fight would be the death of him.

Since almost a month he hadn't seen his brother. One day, Dean woke up and Sam was gone. Now he couldn't be found anywhere, which indicated that he was most likely dead.

Because Dean could always find his little brother, if he wanted or not.

But there was something that bothered the hunter just as much.

Castiel didn't answer his prayers. Two month had passed since Dean last saw the angel. Every day the Hunter had prayed, it was the first thing on his mind when he woke up, and the last one before he tried to sleep. His nightmares were still haunted by bleeding angels. Dean lost every thing and he was ready to give up.

Sighing again, he lay his hands in his lap and closed his eyes.

"Hey, Castiel, it's me... again. I don't know if I can carry on like this. For the last few months, I've been praying to you every goddamn day, multiple times. I lost hope, Cas.

Sammy's still gone, can't find him. He's probably dead. Just like you, I guess. I don't know.

Maybe you simply don't wanna see me anymore. Please, Cas, if that's it, if that's- if that's the reason, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for everything I put you through, yes, I was an idiot, but please help me. If you don't wanna do it for me, sure, I understand and it's fine, but then for Sammy. It's all my fault, he didn't do anything. Please help my little brother.

And I know I shouldn't sit here and give up, rather be out there and hunt the son of a bitch that kidnapped my brother, but I can't anymore. Half a mile from here are tons of signs for demonic activities. Maybe they're enough to kill me.

In the last weeks I've found lots of vampires, werwolves, ghosts and demons, but none if them were actually strong enough to slay me.

Seems like I became a better hunter over the years than I expected. Well, perhaps today is the day. I hope so. If it is, then I'll finally go back to hell where I belong.

And, Cas, if you ever think about returning, if you're still alive, then don't you dare to raise me from perdition once again. I promise I won't start another apocalypse. Just let me down there for eternity.

Torture is nothing, compared to what I'm going through right now. The thought that I'll never see you or Sammy ever again is worse than everything they could do to me down there. True hell is living without you. Goodbye, Castiel"

Dean didn't realize he almost started crying. He was shaking slightly when he stood up and grabbed his jacket.

The moment he reached for doorknob, a noise could be heard.

A noise Dean never thought he'd ever hear again.

The sound of wings.


	3. Wings

•Guardians•

Chapter Two   
Wings

~

The sound of wings.

In front of him appeared the angel he had been praying to for months.

Castiel's trenchcoat was nothing but a piece of a dirty, bloody lump hanging over his shoulders. His face was also covered in blood and cuts, and he looked like he was about to pass out, but when Dean's eyes met the angel's piercing blue ones, he felt his tense body chill.

"Cas" the hunter breathed out quietly. He didn't know whether to shout at him or hug him. Of course he was mad at the angel, yet so relieved, as if a boulder was lifted from his heart.

"I'm so sorry, Dean" Cas' usually deep voice sounded nothing but broken.

Thunder growled loudly outside and lightnings struck down on earth. All the lights flickered. Rain poured out of the sky violently.

Castiel took two steps back and a dark light burned so intensely, Dean almost had to shield his eyes and look away.

The light died down to the mere luminosity of a lamp, cutting through the darkness.

Dean's gaze wandered down from Cas' eyes to his chest. Black feathers were curled around his arms, above his head, even stretched behind him for meters.

The ones closest to the angel's body looked still magnificent and stunning, but on the end of each wing Dean noticed raw areas, run down to the bone, like marks from some sort of chains.

The hunter stepped closer to study the grotesque looking wounds. He didn't know the wings of an angel could be ripped apart like that. It looked painful.

As a reflex, Dean stepped forward until his hand was within range of the left wing. Before he even had a chance to lay his hand on it, he could feel the warmth radiating off it.

He flitted his eyes to Castiel's, who concentrated on standing upright and made an effort not to break down.

Gently, Dean laid a hand on one of the healthy feathers. It felt soft and fragile, yet strong.

Almost as quickly as it was on, it was back off as Castiel's wings jerked back and he fell on his knees.

Dean rushed over to help the angel up again. After a blink, the wings were gone.

"Who did this to you, Cas?" the hunter asked shocked. Castiel winced in pain, just at the thought of it.

"My brothers... and sisters. They-... they tortured me for information" he answered weakly. Blood started dripping out of his mouth onto the ugly carpet.

"I'm so sorry" Dean apologized. He hated seeing his best friend in pain. If possible, he'd swap places with him instantly.

"They crave you... you and Sam. I refused to tell them your recent abode. I su-... I suppose you haven't found Sam yet?" Cas croaked. He started to lose control over his body.

"How could you know?" Dean asked. He doubted that Cas listened to every prayer he said.

"I heard you, Dean. Every single word" the angel whispered, before his knees buckled underneath him and he would have fallen down, if Dean didn't catch him in time.

"Don't worry, I got you, Cas" the hunter said quietly. Then he helped him to stand up straight again, which worked a few seconds until Cas collapsed.

Dean held him in his arms for a moment, his chin rested on Cas' soft black hair, before he picked him up easily and laid him gently on the bed.

The hunter stared at Cas fondly, assuming he slipped into unconsciousness, when the angel grabbed his arm.

"Dean?" he said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"No human ever laid a hand on my wings" Cas whispered softly. Then he finally passed out with a small smile on his lips, leaving Dean alone with his thoughts.


	4. Scars and Prayers

•Guardians•

Chapter Three  
Scars and Prayers

~

The whole night Dean just sat there and admired the night sky. Sometimes his head sank against the glass of the window tiredly and a few horrifying pictures flashed in front of his eyes, before he snapped out of his daydreaming hastily.

But for the first time in ages he wanted to allow himself to actually feel something, that wasn't pain.

Every now and then, Dean looked at the sleeping angel and felt relief washing over him.

Castiel's return also brought the hunter some new hope. Because if he was alive, Sammy could be too.

~

By the time the sun started to rise, Dean had fallen asleep.

After about four hours, he got woken up by a thunderstorm. Big, dark clouds were now covering the sun.

When the next thunder roared across the sky, Castiel started shifting uncomfortably. He opened his eyes and his gaze wandered across the room.

"How did I get here?" the angel asked. His voice sounded better than the night before, but still not really how it used to.

"You were completely done yesterday. I'm glad you're okay now, how do you feel?" Dean replied. Then he stood up swiftly and wanted to walk over to Cas, but a sharp pain shot through his arm. He tried to conceal it with a smile, unfortunately a small whimper escaped his lips, followed by a swear word.

"What's wrong?" Castiel asked worriedly. Dean brushed it off and sat down next to the angel.

"I'm fine" the hunter replied.

Cas made an unamused noise. He reached out for Dean's left arm, grabbed his wrist tightly and studied it. Red scars were all over his arms, up to his biceps. Some of them clearly and visibly infected.

"Let me fix that" Cas said and looked deeply into Dean's green eyes. The hunter pulled away his arm harshly and shook his head.

"I am fine. Heal yourself first, alright?" Dean insisted.

"Dean-"

"No, Castiel" he snapped "I deserve them and they remind me of the fact that I am a giant failure. I had one job and I failed. I always looked after Sammy and now he's gone" the hunter covered his face with his hands. He was just so done. Exhausted.

"I heard you praying, I know what you think about letting him down. But your suicide will not help your brother in any way." Cas said. Dean looked up and met the angels eyes.

"Is he praying? Ca-...Can you hear him?" he asked quickly, almost stumbling over his own words. Cas shook his head sadly.

"I am sorry" he answered "But it seems like I am not strong enough to scatter my consciousness across earth. Common people's prayers do not reach me"

Dean couldn't look away, he was now trapped by Castiel's gaze.

"Wh...-why could you hear me then?" the hunter stammered. Cas narrowed his eyes.

"You are not 'common', Dean" the angel replied "Not to me"

Dean never really thought about that until now. Cas is ancient, many millennias had passed since he and the other angels were created, they saw cities rise and fall like art in the blink of an eye, so how special and unique did something have to be for an angel to consider it 'not common'?

"Listen, Cas. I-..." but Dean never got to finish his sentence, because a phone started ringing furiously. After looking at the depths of his backpack, he found it.

The Caller ID was simply changed to a question mark.

He looked at it for a brief moment before he made eye contact with his angel once more.

"No one except you and Sam has this number"


	5. A Phone Call

•Guardians•

Chapter Four  
A Phone Call

~

"No one except you and Sam knows this number"

Dean answered it without hesitation.

"Sammy?"

A sound of two blades crossing each other was to be heard on the other end.

"Dean-o. Hi. Listen, I'd love to have a little chat right now but-" the man was cut off by a thunder and a following scream of pain.

"We don't have that much time. Get your ass over to Longmont, Colorado. Bring your angel boyfriend. Otherwise Sammy will most likely d-" then the caller hung up.

For some reason the voice sounded familiar, but Dean couldn't quite put a finger on it.

"Dean?" Cas snapped him out of his thoughts. That was when Dean started to rush. He grabbed a few different blades and stuffed them all in his green bag.

"Dean. Who was that?" the angel repeated.

"I don't know" Dean answered and walked up to the door.

"Hold on. You cannot go alone, I will accompany you" Cas stood up and stretched out a hand to touch Dean's forehead, but the hunter backed off.

"Cas, no. You're not strong enough. Stay here" Dean said.

"I am not letting you go alone" Castiel contradicted. His voice was soft and calming.

"Yes, you are. Because I am not letting you get hurt" the hunter crossed his armes.

"Why? Do you not think that-" Cas started, but Dean took a step forward and laid his hands on either side of the angels face, making him forget what he wanted to say.

"Please, Cas. You and Sammy are all I have, the last months showed that very clearly. If I don't go now, it may be to late for my brother. And if you come, I could lose you both." They looked into each others eyes.

Dean knew that Cas knew. And Cas knew that Dean knew.

But then, Castiel raised his hand to touch Dean and brought them to Longmont, Colorado.

Dean blinked confused and looked around. They were alone in a small dark alleyway, between two rather high buildings, next to a busy street. As soon as he realized what happened, he sighed angrily.

"Cas, you have to go back and-" he started, but when he turned around he saw the angel leaning against a wall, eyes squeezed shut, trying to catch his breath.

"Cas! You alright?" Dean grabbed Castiels shoulder worriedly.

"I-I am fine" he coughed and took a deep breath. It seemed like Castiel didn't expect himself to be so damaged.

"A powerful being is near. I have not felt anything as cosmic in the last millennia"


	6. Golden Wings

•Guardians•

Chapter Five  
Golden Wings

~

"A powerful being is near. I have not felt anything as cosmic in millennia"

Once Castiel catched his breath, he raised his hand and touched Dean's forehead.

The hunter looked around and saw that the angel 'teleported' them again.

They were now standing on a rooftop, on the highest building in the area, which was not that impressive since it was a rather small town, but they were able to see their whole surroundings.

Castiel laid one arm around Dean's shoulder to keep his balance.

"Over there..." he said breathlessly "on the field"

Dean's gaze wandered to the direction Castiel pointed. Over said field hung great black thunderclouds and a golden light burned intensely.

"Okay, we need to get there. Whatever it is, if someone touched my brother I'm gonna kick that sonovabish's ass" the hunter clarified and searched for the stairs.

"No... Dean. I know who that... who that is" Cas was shaking and his head dropped onto the other man's shoulder

"Who is it? Are you okay?" Dean asked. The angel tried to respond, but bent over and spit a bit of silvery blue grace on the ground.

"I thought he was dead" he whispered silently. Dean's arm sneaked around Castiel's waist.

"I'm gonna check what the hell is happening, please stay here. You're too weak to fight, I don't wanna risk it" he whispered back.

With what seemed the last bit of strength he had, Castiel touched Dean's forehead and zapped them to the other side of the town, right into the light.

When the human opened his eyes, he didn't see anything at first, before his eyes adjusted to the brightness.

Then he saw what caused it.

Six large golden wings, almost as long as the actual field they were standing on, reflecting the sunlight.

Next to him on the ground, was Castiel. Dean laid his hand on the angels cheek.

"No, no, no, Cas" he muttered silently to himself while checking his pulse.

There was so much happening at once, Dean couldn't even comprehend half of it.

Suddenly he was caught between two of the huge wings, grasping onto Castiel.

All he saw the back of a man from whose back the wings started. His hair was longer and a dark shade of blond.

Demonic screams pierced through the air. With burned out eyes, one demon after another turned to ash.

Thinking they would be next, Dean stood up and let the angel blade slide out if his sleeve, when he saw him.

Directly behind the mysterious man's feet, was a body. A tall, brown haired, plaid wearing body.

"Sammy" Dean didn't know if he whispered or screamed at this point. He ran over to him, kneeling down beside him, rolling him on his back.

The older brother's hand wandered up and down Sam's neck, searching for a pulse. Unsuccessfully.

"No, please" Dean's voice cracked. With a glance over his shoulder, he saw that Castiel stopped moving.

Very slowly the hunter stood up and grabbed his angel blade, turning to the golden winged angel.

He wasn't going to give up that easily.


	7. The Archangel

•Guardians•

Chapter Six  
The Archangel

~

Very slowly the hunter stood up and grabbed his angel blade, turning to the golden winged angel.

He wasn't going to give up that easily.

Dean walked up behind the angel and quickly pressed the blade to his throat.

"Who are you?" he asked angrily. Now that he wasn't shielded away by the man's wings anymore, he could see over his shoulder how many demons were actually trying to get through. Could it be that the angel was actually protecting them?

"Get your childish blade off me, it wouldn't work anyways" the man said and the handle started getting so hot that Dean was forced to drop it.

"Why not? You're an angel" Dean said. The shorter male still wasn't looking at him, but his voice...

"I'm not an angel, I'm an archangel and I'm also getting tired of this" he said and waved his hand in the direction of the demons.

His wings jerked forward and a wave of energy vaporized all the creatures of hell, leaving nothing but ashes on the ground.

Then the man turned around, proving Deans assumptions right.

In front of him stood Gabriel, youngest of the archangels and more commonly known as the trickster.

"Gabriel, at your service. I mean, not really but okay" he chirped and sarcastically hinted a bow.

Dean stared at him, then at his angel blade on the floor. When he was about to collect it, Gabriel spoke up again.

"I told you, it is of no use, man" his eyes were shining in the colour of golden syrup.

"Then bring them back. My brother and Cas" the hunter demanded.

"For dad's sake, Dean-o, calm your titts" the archangel rolled his eyes.

Dean watched Gabriel walking over to Castiel and kneeling down beside him. He touched his brother's forehead carefully.

Castiel then took in a deep sharp breath, causing him to cough heavily. Gabriel helped him up.

"Hey, Cassie. How are you, little brother?" he asked.

"I am fine. Where's Dean?" the angel wanted to know.

"Here" Dean croaked. The two of them made eye contact and Gabriel walked over to Sam's body.

He cupped Sam's cheek and suddenly his eyes fluttered open.

"Gabe?" the hunter couldn't believe his eyes. The archangel's eyes lit up and a smile formed on his face.

"Hey, Sammich" Gabriel smirked "How is-" but he never got to finish his sentence, because Sam grabbed his collar and pulled him down so they lips could meet.

Gabriel was surprised, but kissed back instantly. His hands were on either side of Sam's head on the grass his wings fluttering behind him excitedly.

Dean couldn't help but stare dumbfounded. Out of the corner of his eye he saw that Castiel stood next to him, turning away.

When Sam found himself, lying on the ground, hand twisted into Gabriels hair, he pulled away, breathing heavily.

"Okay, when you're done snogging my brother I'd like to have a short explanation" Dean said, raising an eyebrow.

Sam was back on his feet in less than a second.

"Dean?" he exclaimed. Rushing up to him, he pulled his brother in a bone crushing hug.

"Sammy" Dean murmured against his younger brothers shoulder.

As they embraced each other, chills ran through Deans body. Finally, he had him back. Alive. The last months were the hardest of his life and now all his pain got washed away at once. Dean had tears swelling in his eyes, but no chick flick moments.

They let go of each other and Dean had an actual smile on his face.

"I'd still like to know since when this" he waved his hand from Sam to Gabriel "is happening though. And how did I not notice?"

Sam's face went red with shame. Gabriel laughed teasingly.

"C'mon, tell 'em since when you've been snogging me"

"Can you please stop saying that" Sam couldn't help but crack up a bit.

They chuckled a bit, before Gabriel stared intensely at Dean. It got slightly awkward for him, so he spoke up.

"Why are you staring at me?"

Gabriel completely ignored the hunters question and turned to his little brother.

"Why did you remove it?"


End file.
